Temporomandibular disorders (TMDs) refer to a collection of medical and dental conditions affecting the temporomandibular joint (TMJ) and or the muscles of mastication, as well as contiguous tissue structures. As a group, these conditions have no common etiology or biological explanation and comprise a heterogeneous group of health problems whose signs and symptoms are overlapping but not necessarily identical. Given the variation among the problems labeled TMDs, it is not surprising that a variety of therapeutic approaches have evolved for the relief of TMD symptoms. Implants have been used primarily to replace the articular disc of the joint and the condylar head of the mandible. The purpose of TMJ implant registry and repository is in improving future treatment of TMJ patient. The NIDCR is interested in providing researchers and clinicians with biological materials as well as with high-quality data on patients who are about to receive implants or have received TMJ implant(s) but failed. We are envisioned that the availability of well-characterized biological materials should help in basic and clinical studies focused on the pathobiology of TMJ diseases and disorders. In addition, the availability of retrieved implant materials will help in the design and development of a new generation of implantable materials To meet this objective, the proposed contract(s) will support the collection of medical information from health care provider records and interviews; the collection of clinical and laboratory data on the genotypic immunological profile (e.g., MHC, cytokines) of the enrollees; the establishment and maintenance of a registry and repository of TMJ retrieved implants and a registry of biological materials. Principal Investigator: James R. Fricton D.D.S., M.S. 6-320 Moos Tower Division of TMD and Orofacial Pain University of Minnesota School of Dentistry Minneapolis, Minnesota 55455